


I Am

by RedQwyll



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Fights, Gen, How do I use AO3, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQwyll/pseuds/RedQwyll
Summary: An angel? A god? Please. [DoS Recursive Fic] [Treat]





	I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacksgreyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksgreyson/gifts).



> Couldn't hit everything you wanted, but I hope you enjoy this piece.

There was fire everywhere. Buildings lay in ruin - crumbled, broken. People lay dead on the streets, their bodies strewn about. Konoha was  _destroyed_.

It had happened so fast. One moment, she'd been eating ramen with Sasuke, teasing him about his date with Sakura (okay, so it  _wasn't_  really a date but she managed to make him escort her home from the hospital so she considered it a win). He'd been adamant that "All I did was walk her back, it was no big deal," but she knew from the smile on Sakura's face the next day that it was A) a bigger deal than he realised, or B) a total lie and Sasuke was actually a complete ladies' man.

She was banking on C) both.

But, the next moment, Ichiraku Ramen had come down on them. There had been no warning. No chakra flares to indicate someone had passed through the barrier. No bells to warn people to flee. No chaos to tell them they were  _being invaded_.

The building. Just. Collapsed.

 _With them in it_.

She'd faded into shadows quickly enough, her control over shadow jutsu more than sufficient that she didn't need the Gelel stone wrapped around her neck. Sasuke, slightly less fortunate with his repertoire, had to cut through the falling debris with his famed Chidori Katana.

What the  _fuck_  happened?

Konoha did  _not_  just have buildings collapse in on themselves. Konoha did  _not_  just get set on fire. Konoha did  _not_  just get  _attacked_  without  _any_  warning whatsoever.

But here they stood, in a sea of flame and corpses.

Just  _what_  was going on?

"You go check with any patrols," Shikako ordered. "I'll help these people get to safety!"

Sasuke nodded and flickered away. He and the rest of Team 7 had long since decided that 'brains' on Team 7 really was just Shikako.

As she looked around though, she felt her heart drop.  _What people?_

A scream brought her attention to the nearby alleyway. Acting on instinct, chakra exploding in her veins, she flickered to the entran-

Clouds. Red clouds. Black cloaks.  _The Akatsuki_. They were  _here_.

This wasn't just any invasion. This was  _Pein's invasion_.

The Akatsuki member dropped the civilian - now dead - and turned to face her. Konan. Blood drains from her face.  _Konan_.

"You are Nara Shikako," she states. "As the angel of god, I demand you tell me the whereabouts of your teammate, Naruto Uzumaki."

 _Konan_.

Shikako was on her in a heartbeat, the Sword of the Thunder God flying to life in her right hand and a whip of shadow forming in the other. She slashed with her right, the lightning passing with no resistance throuugh Konan's midsection, which dissolved into bits of paper. Shikako quickly followed with a  _stab_  of her whip, which broke apart and elongated into numerous tendrils, each piercing into a different slip of paper - as many as she could see - and pinning them against the wall.

Her shadow extended to trap Konan in place, but the woman dissolved completely into paper, overwhelming her with the sheer  _white_. It attempted to cocoon around her, and she sunk into the ground on reflex, retreating a good ways back and releasing her shadow whip-spear-omniweapon.

Konan reformed in front of her. "You are more skilled than-"

Shikako didn't wait for a reply. She  _couldn't_  wait for a reply. Every second she spent here fighting Konan, someone she  _wasn't_  prepared for, was a second someone was dying to  _Pein_ , who she  _was_ prepared for.

The Nara slammed her hand into the ground, a large sealing matrix expanding out to envelope herself, Konan, and the walls around them. It was a long shot, she figured, but it glowed white and the area exploded into flames, particularly engulfing Konan.

She didn't burn.  _Why didn't she burn?_

Ignoring the fire raging around her, Shikako rushed forward once more, her body fading into pure shadow as she does so. Konan disperses once more, fluttering around her form and-

Tendrils of shadow spear outward. Her body momentarily expands like a puffer fish, inspired partially by Choji's human expansion. The Sword of the Lightning God, enshrouded as well in black like the rest of her and just as intangible, erupted to life and sent roaring electricity down her tendrils. The Stone of Gelel glowed, singing to her and fueling her and fueling the blade with chakra and shielding her from the recoil of the shocks. It hurt, but it was  _nothing_  compared to Kimimaro, to Orochimaru, to Sasori, to Kakuzu. Compared to losing Naruto.

Konan screamed. Good. She was hurt. Shikako amped the voltage up, wincing from the pain, but Konan's growing cries of agony were worth it. She  _would_  save Naruto. She  _would_  save Konoha. She wouldn't let Pein-

Konan's pieces exploded. Shikako was showered by falling debris, falling past her intangible form. Relatively unharmed save for the electricty, she searched for the woman in question, who reformed at the entrance of the alley.

More chakra surged through her. The Song of Gelel grew to a crescendo in her ears as she drew more power from the stone, signs of a successful experiment from months past. She rushed forward, almost  _sliding_  against the earth on the mass that was her shadow, the tendrils flaring around her wildly and cackling with electricity, radiating anger and rage and wrath like a vexed deity. Seals in the shade of her shadow were left on the ground behind her, flaring white and trapping the origami pieces she  _sensed_  were meant to blindside her.

Her tendrils rushed forward, piercing Konan once more. Similar seals appeared around Konan's body, constricting around her and growing and linking up with each other. Konan collapsed onto the ground, the weight of her body too much for her to bear. The seals didn't stop. They continued to coagulate and writhe around Konan's body, forming an intricate array of chains and collars and inhibitors that stopped her from moving, and most importantly, stopped her from dissipating into paper.

It was an on-the-fly decision and not one she'd expected to work. But it had.

Konan may have been an angel, but she was a  _god_.

And as she heard Naruto's and Sasuke's warcries, she knew she had another god to beat up.


End file.
